The Tenkian Prince and the No-Life Princess
by Mystic 6 tailed Naruto
Summary: The young 10 year old prince of the Tenkian race goes to high school at just age 10, he is close to the Vampire Princess and meets Moka and the other R/V girls. He befriends Tsukune Aono. OCXlarge harem ,TsukuneXmini harem
1. Chapter 1: Yokai Academy

** Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario Vampire, Hellsing, or any anime mentioned here, I only own most of the OCs that will appear and I don't make any money or profit from this story, this fic is from the depths of my imagination, **

**Dragonlord1337 has given me permission to use a couple of his OCs for this fic, thank you man they will be very helpful down the road in the story**

**Summary: Soshi Niji the small, young, cute, kind-hearted prince of an entire alien race, is going to Yokai. How will his Yokai adventure go? And what happens when he forms a brotherly bond with the average human Tsukune Aono? Fairy Tail is in cooperation with an old ressurected enemy of the vampire king Alucard called Millennium (Hence the Hellsing crossover part).**

** OC-centric, slight crossover with Bleach ****(As in some characters will somewhat resemble Bleach Characters)****and DBZ**

**Pairing: OcxFem. OCxMokaXKurumuxMizoreXYukari XRuby large Harem, TsukuneX 3 girl mini-harem**

**Warning: Straight Shota: A young boy gets a harem of older girls, if you don't like this type of relationship don't read it! But don't ruin it for other people! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Yokai Academy**

A rickety old school bus was driving towards a tunnel. Two boy sat on the bus. One boy was 15 and was average in looks, size, and build. He had short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a green shirt, red tie, white undershirt, brown pants, and black shoes. He was Tsukune Aono a completely average every day boy. He had barely passable grades, not popular with other boys or girls, just your average everyday Joe.

The second boy thought was much more unique in that fact that he was really small and tiny standing only 3'4 ft. He was tiny in size and weight, yet had a lean slight muscular build, the reason he was so small was because of a birth defect, he would never grow beyond 4'3 in his teen and adult years because of it. His hair was a unique silver color and it was about waist length. Soshi kept his hair back in a ponytail, two jaw length bangs framed his cute girlish face perfectly, his eyes were an exotic rainbow color with purple pupils and the other colors forms 6 beautiful rings. This boy was a Bishōnen. His name was Soshi Niji, and he was not average in anyway. Soshi like Tsukune wore the same green outfit. This boy was shockingly only just 10, he had just turned 10 a week ago before school started. Another unique thing was this boy was no human and not even of this planet. He was a Tenkian a super-powerful extraterrestrial being from the distant planet of Tenki. Not only that he was the prince of the entire Tenkian race, his mother Lucretia was the queen. They moved to earth with help from a friend when he was just a baby, his father had died on their home-world of Tenki it was being destroyed by rival races.

Tsukune looked shocked. _'What's a little kid doing here?'_

Soshi was humming to himself smiling._ 'I can't wait! My first day in high school!'_

"Um excuse me?" Tsukune called.

"Yes?" Soshi replied kindly.

"Are you lost little guy? Won't your mother worry?" Tsukune asked.

The young alien laughed. "Oh mom knows that I'm going to high school at the same place you are!"

Tsukune's mind went blink. "W-W-W-WHAT!? But you're only 10!"

"True, but I'm a child prodigy, my IQ is over ~500~!" Soshi replied with a smile and ending it with a sing-song tone.

Tsukune was shocked. _'IQ of over 500?! How is he still acting like a normal child?!'_

Soshi held out one hand. "I'm Soshi Niji."

Tsukune couldn't help but smile back and took his hand. "I'm Tsukune Aono...It's nice to meet you Soshi-san."

"You too Tsukune-san." Soshi replied kindly.

"So entering Yokai Academy, eh? The driver asked the two.

Tsukune was startled. "Uh...Yeah."

"That's right!" Soshi answered smiling.

The driver chuckled and looked back at them with ominous glowing eyes. "I hope you said all your goodbyes...Because as soon as we come out of this long, long tunnel...You'll see the academy. And perhaps-_never_ see _anything _again!"

Tsukune was terrified. "Whaaa?!"

Soshi smiled. "I can't wait!" He had heard the rumors of Yokai academy from his father figure Alucard, the king of all vampires. Soshi's real father died on their home-world when he was just a baby. The Tenki prince doesn't even remember the man.

Tsukune gaped at the boy. _'What's with Soshi-san?! It's like he's too innocent to be afraid!'_

The bus finally emerged from the tunnel on a cliff-side road and stopped near a dead tree and pumpkin headed scarecrow.

The bus driver announced as he opened his doors. "Welcome to your new school...Boys. You take care now."

Tsukune saw the 'area' and was shocked. "Wait a minnit! What kinda of school is this?!"

"Wow! It looks like one of those horror movie scenes!" Soshi's eyes were starry. "Earth is such a beautiful planet!"

Tsukune blinked. _'Earth? Why would he say the name of our planet unless he was...An alien!'_

Soshi looked to Tsukune, tilting his head cutely.. "Tsukune-san? What's wrong?"

Tsukune shakes his head. "Naw, it's nothing Soshi-san..." He shivered as he looked to the scenery, it looked like a scene out of a horror movie. "I...I can't believe how creepy this place is..."

Soshi nodded. "I know Tsukune-san, it's like we're in a whole different world isn't it?"

Tsukune looks back at the tunnel and shivers. "Okay...This is scary. But Yokai itself can't possibly be as..." He stopped when he saw the building in the distance. "Could that be...The school?! It looks more like a haunted house! That's it! I'm going home!"

Soshi replied. "Tsukune-san, where's your-" He heard something. The 'Chi-ching' of a bike and the sound of a tire screeching.

A girl's voice yelled. "Look out!

Tsukune turned. "Soshi-san!"

Soshi turned as a girl on a bike came right at him. "Hm?"

Tsukune freaked out and closed his eyes.

There was a crash as the girl and her bike collided with the little boy.

But shockingly Tsukune opened his eyes and saw a most shocking thing: Soshi had the bike on his back but he wasn't even fazed, the girl laid disoriented in front of him.

"Oh my, that was rather dangerous wasn't it Tsukune-san?" Soshi said rubbing his head. He moved his other hand to get up and felt something really soft. "Huh?"

Tsukune was just stunned.

Soshi looked to see a tall girl with long pink hair and wearing the girl version of his outfit laying before him. He noticed a strange black choker around her neck from which dangled a large silver crucifix cross with a red jewel in the middle on a short chain link._ 'Jewelry? I wonder what it could be?'_ his super-genius brain began to form theories. _'Either it's a fashion statement, a gift from an admirer, or a seal of some-kind. Judging by the energy I feel from it I'm assuming it's the latter.'_

The girl held her head as she apologized. "Oh...I'm sorry...I'm anemic...I get a little dizzy sometimes..."

Soshi asked. "Are you okay?"

The cute girl cleared her vision and looked up with a pair of bright emerald green eyes which stared into Soshi's own exotic rainbow eyes. The girl gasped seeing such a small young cute boy._ 'A little boy...and he's so adorable!' _She blushed and asked. "Did you help me little boy?"

"Yes I did..." Soshi replied with a warm smile that sent butterflies into the girl's stomach. Soshi titled his head seeing her blush. "Are you ok?"

The pink haired girl blushed deeper from his concern. _'Kawaii! He's just too cute!'_ "Y-Yes...I'm alright." She got to her feet but then fell to her knees.

Soshi walked up to her concerned. "No you're not you look like you're woozy, you should rest."

The girl noticed even on her knees, her head easily was eye-level at his neck line. She suddenly detected a sweet scent. "Oh blood!"

"Huh?" Soshi looked at his hand, he had accidentally cut it on the ground earlier. A tiny cut was spilling a little blood. "Oh that's nothing." The cut began to heal.

"H-here..." The girl brought out a handkerchief from her pocket. She stopped when a delicious scent hit her nose. "Your blood...I can...smell it...It's so sweet." She then fell against the boy. "Oh no..It's happening again..."

Soshi was surprised. "Huh?" _'What is she doing?' _He felt his face heat up as she got closer.

The girl was now face to face with him. "I'm sorry...But...You see..." She moved to his neck. "I'm a vampire."

Capuu-Chuu!

Soshi blinked feeling sharp teeth puncture his skin._ 'Whoa a vampire? What are the chances of meeting one here?'_

The girl moaned in delight._ 'His blood is so lively, so warm, and nourishing! Oh kami!' _She almost orgasmed with how good this boy's blood was.

Tsukune was gaping and blushing at the scene before him._ 'She's kissing a child! Could it be...a real Shota pairing?!' _He gained a nosebleed at that thought. Then his brain realized what she had told them. '_Vampire?!' _He fainted from what he was witnessing_._

Soshi felt his neck as the girl pulled away and the bite marks on his neck began to heal. "Did you just suck my blood?"

The girl apologized. "Oh, I'm so sorry! My name's Moka Akashiya! I'd never dream of doing anything like that...If I weren't..."

Soshi inquired."A vampire? The kind that hates garlic and crosses?"

Moka gushed. "Uh-huh. And I have to say, you have really delicious blood little cutie!" She cutely held the sides of her face.

Soshi just smiled. "Thanks." The bite marks were fully gone leaving nothing but smooth skin.

Moka, Tsukune, and Soshi were now walking on the path together. Soshi revived Tsukune from his sleep.

Moka asked. "So...Um...Do you not like vampires?"

Tsukune said. "Me? Not like vampires? I love vampires!" The hapless human boy was in a state of shock.

Soshi smiled. "Me too!"

Moka was really happy. "Oh, I'm so glad! Then we can be friends! I was worried because I'm new here!"

Soshi introduced himself. "I'm Soshi Niji."

Moka dropped her bike and hugged Soshi to her, she just couldn't keep her hands off the adorable little 10 year old. "Nice to meet you Soshi-kun!"

"Uh...My name is Tsukune Aono..." Tsukune introduced himself.

Moka smiled to Tsukune. "It's nice to meet you too Tsukune-san!" She kept hugging Soshi for a little while. "Soshi-kun! Let's talk more after the entrance ceremony!" The cute girl left the two boys.

Tsukune was still shocked by the news. _'Did she say...'Vampire'?!'_

"Tsukune-san?" Soshi grabbed Tsukune's hand. "Let's go inside!"

"O-Ok..." Tsukune said trying to be brave for the little boy. They went inside the building.

Several girls stopped what they were doing and saw the cute little 10 year old, they all crowded around. They studied him.

Soshi blinked. "What's with them?" His cute tone of voice alone made them react.

The girls all squealed. "KAWAII!" They clamored to reach and snuggle the cute little boy.

Tsukune grabbed Soshi's hand. "Let's go Soshi-san!" He ran off with the boy.

The girls complained and chased after them.

Tsukune ran as if his life decided on it, which it did.

Soshi was laughing enjoying the little run.

But it only worked the girls up more. They were upset such a plain boy like Tsukune had managed to make the new little heart-throb so happy.

The two boys finally managed to avoid the mob of crazed straight Shotacon fan-girls.

"Tsukune-san! That was fun!" Soshi declared.

_'Yeah maybe for you.'_ An exhausted Tsukune grumbled in his mind. The human boy had never ran that fast ever in his school life.

"Hey Tsukune-san relax...I found the homeroom!" Soshi pointed to the classroom before them numbered 1-3.

"Oh wonderful Soshi-san!" Tsukune replied.

"Let's go in!" Soshi said happily pumping his fist up.

"Ok." Tsukune answered.

Tsukune opened the door and both boys entered. Instantly Soshi got a lot of looks from the girls sitting in their desks.

Even the teacher who was a blonde woman with part of her hair resembling cat ears, she wore a white coat, orange shirt, and black skirt. her eyes were seemingly permanently closed and she wore glasses. A tan cat tail grew out from under her skirt all frizzled out_. Nya! Soshi-kun is so cute! I just want to snatch him up and take him home with me!' _She was just barely resisting the Shota urge to shower the little boy with all manner of love and affection. Her arms were twitching with the suppressed urge.

The other girls were talking and gushing over the adorable little boy in their classroom. They gave him looks of adoration.

"Aw so kawaii!"

"Is this little cutie really going to be our classmate for the next three years?!"

"I wonder how his parents approved him going here?"

"He's so adorable! Oh I just want to snatch him up and keep him for myself!"

The other boys glared at the little boy and had different views.

"Little runt should go back to pre-school."

"Yeah, little babies don't belong here!"

"He's gonna steal the hearts of the girls and leave nothing for us!"

Soshi sweat-dropped. "Tsukune-san, I have the sudden urge to make a run for it." He may be a child prodigy and quite intelligent and mature mentally for his age, but is still physically and emotionally a child, despite being able to act mature for his age, thanks to his super-intelligence.

"It's ok Soshi-san, it's your very first day of high school I know how you feel." Tsukune replied holding the much younger and smaller boy's hand.

The blonde teacher spoke up to regain control. "Everyone settle and let our new classmates find their seats."

Soshi found a desk in a row filled with girls.

Those girls were happy while the others complained.

Tsukune sat in a desk in the middle row.

"Welcome, everyone, to Yokai Academy! I'll be your homeroom teacher, Ms. Shizuka Nekonome. As I'm sure you all know..." Shizuka cheerfully explained. "Yokai...Is a school for monsters!"

Tsukune froze at that.

Soshi nodded he already knew everything about this academy, he read the book on it.

Shizuka continued her explanation at the board. "Now! Like it or not, human beings run the world! For us monsters to survive, we must learn to coexist peacefully with them! And that's the mission of the academy! Living peacefully in a human world!

Tsukune was looking around shocked._ 'Monsters?! What's she saying?! What the joke?!'_

_'Tsukune-san?' _Soshi looked concerned. The young Tenkian prince knew that Tsukune was a human, he recognized the feel of his aura.

Shizuka announced. "Which brings up rule#1! You will retain your human appearance! Does everyone understand? The first key to survival among humans is to be able to disguise yourself as one of them! To practice the art of disguise, please don't reveal your true nature-even to your fellow students!

Soshi smiled as his kind the Tenkians were the most genetically and physically close to humans out of any alien, they had no extra features like other aliens and could be easily mistaken for humans. The only differences were their array of incredible powers, advanced intelligence, and enormous appetites. Soshi was already in his true form.

A brutish brunette boy asked. "But ma'am, can't we just eat all the humans? I could start with all the cute girls."

Soshi frowned. _'Sick, this guy is really mean! His aura is foul.'_

_'No, no, no, no, no, no!' _Tsukune screamed in his mind shivering.

Shizuka replied. "Silly...! But don't worry about running into any humans here! All the faculty and staff are monsters just like you! And since the academy located inside the secret 'Border-Lands'...No humans has ever even seen it. At least-Not seen it and lived!" Several students laughed.

Tsukune was shivering._ 'So-If they find out I'm human-They'll-They'll-?! But how?! How did I get into this school?! How?!' _

Soshi looked determined._ 'Tsukune-san...You were the first person I met here, you're __my first friend, I'll protect you...'_

Tsukune clasped his hands together._ 'Arrrgh! I've got to find a way out of this place!'_

Soshi was about to speak to him when a girl's voice called out.

"Oh...! I'm s-sorry!" A girl came into the room. "I got lost in the halls after ceremony and...Sorry I'm late!"

Shizuka replied. "It's all right just take any empty seat. What a polite girl!"

"Thanks!" The girl was none other than Moka Akashiya the same cute girl whom Soshi and Tsukune met earlier.

Soshi was surprised.

Tsukune was shocked.

The other boys all gasped, they were all instantly smitten with the girl.

Soshi noticed their reactions and as he was so young was confused on why they were were acting so weird. "Um Tsukune-san?" He saw the human speechless too. _'What's the big deal?'_

Moka walked around as boys cheered.

"Moka-san! Hi!" Soshi called out to his second friend here smiling.

"Moka-san..." Tsukune said.

Moka stopped when she saw them. "Huh? Tsukune-san? Soshi-kun?" She brightened at the sight of two familiar faces and hugged the two boys happily. "Soshi-kun! Tsukune-san! It's you! Oh, I'm so happy we're all in the same class!"

The other boys protested in anger.

The same brute boy from earlier licked his lips eyeing Moka. "Hmm."

The girls all complained about Moka hugging Soshi. One silent girl had knee-long raven hair and crimson eyes. She then smiled revealing her teeth were elongated and sharp. Her crimson slit eyes began to glow. She wore a Gothic style black dress that stopped at her knees, she had red stocking and black shoes, her top was v-cut showing her sizable cleavage off. Her breasts were large E to small F cups and the surprise was this wasn't even her true appearance just a 'disguise' she wore. Her nails had dark red almost black polish on them and they were long. Her true look was even hotter than this.

The girl whispered in a loving tone towards the boy. "My little Soshi-kun, you finally came love..." She narrowed her eyes staring at the pink-haired girl hugging him. _'Who is she and what does she think she's doing hugging him like that?'_

Class was let out early and the girls even Shizuka instantly swarmed Moka to get to Soshi. Tsukune quickly pushed them both of the way and was trampled.

"Tsukune-san!" Soshi called out concerned.

"He's doing this for us Soshi-kun." Moka said grabbing Soshi's hand and making a run for it.

The raven-haired girl watched the crowd in amusement. _'So they think they have a chance huh? I know Soshi-kun needs multiple women as he is the last living male Tenkian, but I will only share him with worthy girls! They must love him for who he is like I do. I will teach those pests a lesson...And I must discover who that pink-haired girl is and how she met Soshi-kun.' _She then summoned a bat.

The bat squeaked.

The raven beauty gave her order. "Follow them I want to know who that girl is and how she met my Soshi-kun."

The bat squeaked in affirmation and flew after the escaping pair.

The raven beauty looked to the fallen Tsukune. _'This boy smells like a human.'_ She smiled. _'Soshi-kun, you made your first human friend. I'm so happy for you love.' _She then retreated into the shadows.

Three girls who weren't part of the Shota girl mob carried Tsukune to the infirmary. These girls were drawn to the hapless human boy as he had selflessly pushed Moka and Soshi out of the way of that mob.

Moka was running from the mob still holding Soshi's hand, so the little boy was not even touching the ground. "Soshi-kun what do we do?!"

"Stop for a moment Moka-san." Soshi said.

Moka was reluctant. "But!"

"Trust me. I'll get us out of here Moka-san." Soshi replied.

"Ok" Moka stopped.

Soshi smiled. "Let's go!" He then began to run and was a blur easily dragging the pink-haired girl behind him.

Moka blushed._ 'Oh my! Soshi-kun sure can run!'_

Soshi then jumped all the way to the second stairs almost flying and landed far away the mob.

All the girls were in awe of the little boy's incredible physical abilities. They all squealed.

"So athletic!"

"So kawaii!"

"Why can't the other boys be like him?"

The other boys grumbled threateningly.

Moka was in awe. "S-Soshi-kun, for someone so small you are sure strong and athletic!"

Soshi smiled. "Thanks Moka-san, even though I'm young I've trained intensely since I was 3. My mom first wouldn't allow it, but eventually after discovering how strong I was for my age and size she relented."

Moka smiled._ 'Amazing...I wonder how strong he really is?'_

"I'm also a child prodigy, Moka-san my IQ is 500." Soshi explained.

Moka blinked in surprise. _'5-500?! His IQ is 500?!' _

Many girls squealed more.

"Cute, smart, and strong!"

"He's a perfect package!"

Soshi sweat dropped. _'What are they talking about?' _"Moka-san, let's go visit Tsukune-san in the infirmary."

Moka smiled. "Sure Soshi-kun!" They walked toward the infirmary together hand and hand. The other boys and girls protested seeing this.

Infirmary

Tsukune groaned as he wakes up. "Ow what happened to me?"

"You did something completely stupid but very brave." Said a girl's voice.

Tsukune looked to see three very beautiful girls surrounding him.

One girl had long purple hair tied in a ponytail and golden eyes that reminded him of a cat's. She had a beautiful tan color to her skin. She wore a different outfit than the other girls, it was a backless, black sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown colored shoes.

The other girl had long golden blonde hair as long as Moka's own pink hair and bright blue eyes. She wore the normal outfit.

The third girl had mid-length red hair tied in a braid and red eyes. She wore an altered version of the uniform. The top was red with no white anywhere.

Tsukune blushed. _ 'Oh man, these three are as beautiful as Moka-san if not more!'_

"You know that was a really brave and foolish thing you did." The tan purple-haired beauty said grinning.

The red-haired girl spoke next. "Yeah, you risked your life to help that little boy escape that mob."

"I love a thoughtful man like you..." The blonde beauty said crawling onto the bed and up to Tsukune.

Tsukune blushed as she drew close to him and whispered her name in his ear in an very sultry tone. "My name is Konoka Yoko."

The tan beauty winked and blew a kiss to Tsukune. "Name's Yoruichi Koneko, cutie."

"And I am Kiriko Harukana." The red-haired girl said winking to Tsukune as well.

"M-My name is..." Tsukune stuttered.

Yoruichi giggled. "We know who you are Tsukune-kun."

Tsukune was shocked. "How'd you know my name?"

Kiriko smiled. "We guessed and we got it right!"

Konoka explained. "We were drawn to you Tsukune-kun, something about you attracts us to you."

"Tsukune-kun we know you're human." Kiriko explained.

Tsukune flinched. "How?"

Yoruichi explained. "Your scent, both Konoka-chan and I could tell you were human by your scent and looks." seeing his scared face, she quickly moved to his side and stroked his face. "We won't harm you Tsukune-kun, we'll protect you."

Tsukune looked relieved. "S-So since this is a school for monsters are you three?"

Konoka nodded. "Yes, we're monsters Tsukune-kun, I'm a Kitsune..." Her ears vanished under her golden hair and a pair of golden fox-ears grew out of the top of her head along with 6 long beautiful golden fox tails.

Yoruichi gained cat-ears on her head and a cat-tail the same purple as her hair grew out behind her. "I'm a Neko-Musume Tsukune-kun..." She winked at the blushing human boy.

Kiriko smiled and flames erupted in her palms yet she didn't look at all effected by them. "I'm a Fire Girl Tsukune-kun. You know about the snow girls of legend right?"

Tsukune nodded. "Yeah."

Kiriko explained. "Well my people are basically their fire-wielding counterparts."

Tsukune was in awe at the three beautiful monster girls around him. He had been gaining a small crush on Moka, but seeing how she preferred Soshi..He got rid of that crush pretty quickly. Now he is surrounded by three very lovely girls each easily rivaling Moka in looks.

There was a knock at the door and then it opened to reveal Soshi and Moka.

"Tsukune-san." Soshi saw the three girls around him. "Are you ok?"

Tsukune smiled to the little boy. "Yeah Soshi-san I'm ok...Hey Moka-san."

Moka saw these girls with Tsukune, but she unsurprisingly felt nothing about it. She placed one hand on Soshi's shoulder. "I'm glad you're well Tsukune-san, when you're cleared come find Soshi-kun and I ok?"

Tsukune nodded. "Sure Moka-san."

Yoruichi assured. "Don't worry Moka-chan, Tsukune-kun will be safe with us."

"Come on Soshi-kun, let's go and let Tsukune-san get some rest." Moka gently led him out.

"Ok Moka-san, Tsukune-san get well soon." Soshi said letting himself be led out.

"Thanks Soshi-san."

Yoruichi smiled. "You are a good soul Tsukune-kun, you will make a wonderful father."

Tsukune blushed and stuttered.

"Don't try to deny it Tsukune-kun." Konoka replied.

Tsukune blushed._ 'I think I'm gonna love my time here in the infirmary.' _The Nurse who was some kind of mummy monster said that Tsukune had suffered several broken bones and possible contusions in being trampled so he might be in here for a few days.

After leaving the infirmary, Moka and Soshi were checking out the rest of the school.

Moka was holding Soshi's hand excitedly as they explored the hall.

Soshi was in awe.

The other boys were clamoring about the beautiful pink haired girl, but seeing the little boy with her, they threatened him with bodily harm.

But then someone blocked the two from going any further. It was the same boy from their class earlier. "They're right, you know...You are cute. Moka isn't it?" He winked at Moka. "My name is Saizo Komiya. Remember it."

The crowd all gasped when he told his name.

Saizo grabbed the little boy by his shirt collar and lifted him into the air. "What I want to know is...What's a girl like you doing with a little brat like this?"

Now most little boys would be freaking out at their position, but not a little boy who's the last living male of a race of super-powerful extraterrestrial beings. Soshi just looked confused_. 'What did I do?'_

Moka looked really scared and worried for the little boy.

A black bat was watching.

People commented.

"Saizo Komiya! I've heard of him!"

"They say he's a real monster masher, ha, ha!"

"He's always chasing girls-Human girls."

"He caused so much trouble in the human world they sent him here-kinda like reform school!"

Saizo threw the little boy on the ground. He then grinned to Moka, who was checking on the little boy. "Or maybe you just haven't had much to compare him to yet. You just need to experience something better- a real man like me." Then he loomed over Moka. "When should I pick you up?"

Moka quickly pulled Soshi up and then ran off holding the little boy's hand. "Sorry! I'm hanging with Soshi now!"

Soshi blinked. _'Moka-san?'_

Saizo watched them leave. "Are you? Well...Enjoy him..While he lasts!" He held one hand up and the muscles twitched.

Moka and Soshi stopped at just under the stairs.

"Whoo! That was kinda scary, huh? Are you all right Soshi-kun?" Moka asked.

Soshi look at her with a smile. "Uh...Yeah! I'm fine! But...Why are you being so nice to me, Moka-san? I mean...I'm just your average child prodigy..." Soshi was no braggart and wanted to keep a low profile about his true capabilities. Tenkians were not arrogant beings.

Moka grabbed his hand. "Don't say that! You're hardly average to me, Soshi-kun!"

"Huh?" Soshi looked up at her.

Moka looked away shyly. "Besides...You..." She gushed and held her hands to her face. "Already let me suck your blood!"

Soshi blinked.

"You should be proud! Your blood is awesome way more delicious than any I've drunk out of transfusion bags! The flavor, the balance, the aroma, the body..." Moka listed off.

Soshi tilted his head cutely. "So am I like your private juice-box now or something Moka-san?"

Moka replied shyly. "Well...To tell the truth...Soshi-kun...Y-You were my first..."

Soshi blinked at her words. "Huh?"

"The first person I really sucked blood from! Really! And a girl never forgets her first time!" Moka explained.

"Ah, ok I see." Soshi said with a smile.

Moka pumped her fist up. "Let's go explore the school!"

"Right!" Soshi replied.

The two spent the entire day exploring the school grounds unknowingly being followed by a tiny bat.

Moka pointed to a direction. "Look, Soshi-kun! It says this is the dorm we'll be living in!"

Soshi looked at the run-down dorms. "Whoa...They really went that extra mile for authenticity. This place looks like it was built to house the dead."

Moka was dreamily. staring at the building with her hands clasped together. "It's heaven...Have you ever seen a building with such personality?"

Soshi blinked. "Are we looking at the same dump?"

Moka turned to the boy. "Huh? But this place is a monster's dream!"

Soshi studied the building. _'I guess monsters would call this dump home.'_

Moka asked. "By the way, what type of monster are you?"

Soshi thought._ 'She thinks I'm a monster but I'm not a monster I'm an alien...and mom told me to keep a low profile.'_

Moka remembered. "Oh, that's right it's against the rules to tell, huh? Sorry! Forget I asked!"

Soshi replied. "But I have to say, Moka-san. You look completely human from every angle! Are you really a vampire?"

Moka smiled. "Oh, you know I am! I may look like a human now..." She then gestured to the silver crucifix nestled in-between her breasts. "But...When I take off this 'Rosario' I get REALLY scary!"

_'I knew it, that's a seal...But why is she wearing a seal? Karin-chan doesn't need a seal for her powers.'_ Soshi thought.

Moka explained. "It's crucifix with a rosary bead in the middle. It locks up vampiric powers. I don't like causing trouble anyway...So I'm happy to wear the Rosario and keep my powers in check!"

Soshi was surprised by Moka's conviction. _'She's so serious...She is pretty different from me! But is she really a vampire?'_

Moka moved closer to the little boy and knelt down placing her hands on him. "Of course, even with her powers locked up, a girl still needs blood!" She bit into his neck.

Capuu-Chuu!

Soshi let her drink as he would heal fast from this.

The bat flew into a dark shadowy place and landed on the outstretched finger of a beautiful raven haired girl.

"Report..." The girl brought the bat to her ear as it squeaked out what it saw. It finished and then the raven haired beauty's crimson eyes began to glow. "I see, so this girl is a vampire too. But she looks far too innocent to be a true vampire." She then smirked baring razor-sharp teeth. "I'll have to teach this little soft girl what a true vampiress looks like and does."

After being released, Soshi decided to explore more...But the boy met Saizo.

Saizo was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. "Yo, wait up, lady-killer." He then grabbed Soshi by the tie and slammed him against the wall. "I hear you and Moka spent a lot of time together yesterday. Just who do you think you are you damn runt?!" He snarled. "What's your true nature, anyway?! Huh?!"

Soshi just looked to Saizo calmly. "My true nature? You want to know my true nature?"

"Yeah what the hell are you?!" Saizo snarled pressing the boy deeper into the wall.

Soshi sighed._ 'I have to keep a low profile, mom told me to.' _"Sorry Saizo-san, it's against the rules to tell you."

Saizo twitched. Then the bully released the boy's collar and then punched the wall, shattering it in a single blow and earning an applause from the other boys.

Soshi just stared not even fazed by that show of strength, he knew he was far beyond Saizo in power and skill. The older boy was barely equal to the young Tenkian at one-millionth of his real power. _'Saizo-san is much weaker than me. But unlike him I defend the weak, not pick on them.' _Soshi thought with a frown.

Saizo thinking the boy was frozen in terror showed his much bigger clawed arm off. "I don't give a shit about the rules or about you, don't let me catch you with Moka again. You even speak to her, you're toast runt." He said this as he departed.

The other students were really surprised to see the little 10 year old boy just staring at Saizo's back.

Soshi sighed and brushed the debris off his uniform. "Man, is he mean..." Soshi saw the broken wall and gasped. "Oh no, the teachers are going to have a cow, when they see this ruined wall...I'll fix it!" The boy stared at the rubble and to the gathered students' shock the debris of the wall floated up and filled the hole before the cracks faded away leaving nothing but smooth concrete.

The students were in awe at what they just witnessed. They began to chat wondering just what kind of creature this little boy really was.

The next day, Soshi was alone he was just enjoying the scenery in the graveyard. "Hm, this place is definitely fit for monsters."

Another boy was watching his back. This boy wore an expensive looking black Victorian uniform, he was 15 years old and stood 5'5. His hair was slicked back and was a silver color and he had red slit eyes. He grit his teeth showing sharp canines. This boy was named Fuzen Williamson from the noble Williamson vampire family. Fuzen was a rich little bastard but he was also a vampire, one of if not the strongest monster.

Fuzen smirked._ 'How nice brat, you're all by yourself!'_

"Soshi-kun!" It was Moka who came up behind the boy and hugged him.

"Moka-san." Soshi was taken by surprise.

Fuzen gaped._ 'Whoa who is she?! She is cute! Too good for that little runt!' _He suddenly heard stomping.

Soshi and Moka both froze as they heard it. The stomping was coming from Saizo, he was pissed.

Saizo snarled. "I warned you runt!"

Soshi spoke. "Moka-san, stay behind me I'll protect you."

Moka looked really concerned. "Soshi-kun. Are you sure?"

Soshi looked back at her and the pink-haired vampiress was surprised by the determination in his beautiful blue green tinted eyes. "Don't worry Moka-san. I can handle him."

Saizo sneered. "Bring it on runt!"

Soshi announced. "Moka-san, it's time I finally told you what I am...You are my friend and deserve to know. I'm not a monster but I'm not human either."

Moka was surprised. _'Not a human, nor a monster...Is he a border being?'_

Saizo laughed. "You're not human or a monster?! You must be a filthy border being!"

Soshi shook his head. "No I'm not a border being either I am not of this planet...My true form is a Tenkian from the planet Tenki."

Moka was stunned._ 'A Tenkian? Soshi-kun is a Tenkian?' _She had heard rumors about these super-powered extraterrestrials they were said to even rival her race in power they showed up 10 years ago an the yokai world already heard many stories about them lurking within the human realm. They were said to be very genetically similar to humans which allowed them to hide among humans easily.

**Bite Sized monster dictionary: **

**Tenkian: A super-powered extraterrestrial being from another planet. They are very genetically similar to humans allowing them to hide and mingle among humans. They have extremely long life-spans rivaling that of even vampires. Their powers are the most versatile out of any non-human beings.**

Saizo roared. "A Tenkian?! One of the most powerful alien species, that are said to rival even vampires?! You a Tenkian?! Prove it runt!" He transformed growing much larger and uglier. "Prove it by fighting me! "

Soshi got into a strange stance, he moved his right foot back so he was facing Saizo at a slight angle, his knees were slightly bent, feet planted firmly on the ground, his arms were flared open slightly, his fingers were curled resembling the claws of a predator (Think Gohan's fighting stance).

"I'm ready Saizo." Soshi said.

An arrogant voice called. "But are you ready for me brat?" A boy with slicked back silver hair, crimson eyes, and expensive black Victorian suit came out of the forest smirking.

Moka was stunned. "Who are you?"

Soshi was surprised. "Fuzen!"

"Nice to see you again brat." Fuzen said snidely. He flashed over to Moka and smiled to her. "Hello beautiful."

"Eep!" Moka looked nervously at him. "H-Hello?"

Saizo roared. "Who are you?!"

Fuzen snorted arrogantly. "Normally I won't even glance at such low-class trash, but today I'll make an exception. I am Fuzen Williamson."

Moka blinked. _'Williamson? Why does that sound so familiar?'_

Saizo was confused. "Williamson? Never heard of you."

Fuzen did an overly dramatic hair flip. "Such a lowly cur like you wouldn't know one of one the most prominent vampire families."

Moka was surprised. "You're a vampire?!"

Fuzen smiled to her and knelt down taking one of her hands in his own. "Yes my dear, and what an honor it is to meet a fellow vampire like you."

Saizo was stunned to learn that this boy and Moka were vampires.

Moka looked uncomfortable at his grin. It twisted her insides but not in the good way more like the creepy pervert molester way. "Um yeah..."

Saizo snarled. "Get away from my woman."

Fuzen scoffed. "You think a lowly cur like you is worthy of dating a vampire?"

Saizo clenched his fists and roared. "You're going down!" He charged at Fuzen and tackled him away from Moka.

The two began to slug it out but Fuzen being a vampire easily gained the upper hand and began to mercilessly pummel Saizo.

Moka blinked and felt her hand be grabbed again. "Huh?" She saw Soshi and blushed. "Soshi-kun."

"Let's get away, while they're fighting Moka-san." Soshi said.

"Right!" Moka agreed and the two turned and made a run for it.

Fuzen stopped beating Saizo when he detected Moka's youki getting further away Soshi's aura was right with her. "That little brat! How dare he?! First the lovely Karin-hime and now the beautiful Moka-san?! He will not get away with that!" The angry young vampire male followed after them. He himself being followed by a black bat.

Saizo was left badly beaten up on the ground and mumbled with a broken jaw. "You'll pay for this you arrogant bastard..."

Moka and Soshi ran until Fuzen landed in front of them.

Fuzen's eyes were glowing. "You aren't taking that vampire beauty you brat!"

"Taking her? Moka-san is my friend." Soshi replied confused by Fuzen's words._ 'Why would I 'take' her?'_

Fuzen sneered. "Don't lie brat! You know she likes you as more than just a friend just like Karin-hime!"

Moka blinked. _'Karin? That name sounds familiar.' "_Who's Karin?"

Fuzen smiled to Moka. "Oh Karin is the princess of our race Moka-san, her father is the vampire king."

Moka gasped._ 'That's right I do faintly remember the vampire king visiting the Shuzen castle once! He talked with father about something and he brought his only daughter Lady Karin with him, she was everything I wanted to be as a vampire woman, brave, beautiful, and strong...' _She looked to Soshi_. 'I wonder how Soshi-kun knows Lady Karin?'_

Fuzen smiled. "This little brat is important to Karin-hime...She actually believes she's in love with him...But it's just a phase...It will pass."

Moka was surprised. "Ladys Karin has a relationship with Soshi-kun?"

Fuzen snorted. "If you're naive enough to believe it like he is..."

The bat flew back to it's mistress and landed on her finger.

The raven-haired beauty, Karin Victoria said. "What is it?"

The bat squeaked it's report.

Karin narrowed her eyes. "So that teme Fuzen refuses to believe my feelings for Soshi-kun are true huh?" Her eyes glowed brighter in her anger and then a shadow mass rose from her back, it had many red eyes and even several mouths filled with razor-sharp fangs which drooled hungrily (Think FMA manga/brotherhood Pride's shadows after he absorbed Gluttony). "I think it's time to show him just how true my feelings really are..." The shadowy mass then went back into her body. She then looked to where she could feel Fuzen's youki, along with the unique aura of her young beloved and the youki of that pink-haired girl. _'And I believe it's time to say hello to Moka too. I can now remember a vampire named Moka. Daddy took me to this castle several years ago.'_ A memory started to play in her mind, she recalled when she was 10 years old her father Alucard (Hellsings Alucard if you hadn't already guessed) took her a European style castle and she met it's lord Issa Shuzen and his daughters Akuha, Kahlua, and Kokoa Shuzen and his favorite daughter Moka Akashiya, Moka was a nice but annoying girl, she actually sparred with Karin during her visit, Karin of course easily beat the younger vampiress and then Moka's little half-sister Kokoa Suzen challenged her after that, Karin won that battle with one chop to the younger vampire's neck in just a second into their match. Karin shook herself back to reality_. 'I'll think about those later, Soshi-kun needs me.'_ She then sped up becoming a blur of light as she headed towards the area her beloved was in.

Fuzen charged at Soshi. "Die brat!" He swung his fist making for the little boy's head.

Soshi easily blocked his fist with one hand. "Fuzen, I know you can do better than that."

Fuzen was shocked. "What the?!" He mentally cursed. _'Damn it he's only gotten stronger!'_

Moka was in awe. "Soshi-kun blocked a blow from a vampire. How strong is he for real?"

Fuzen jumped back. "Not bad runt...Take this!" He jumped with a swing of his leg in a kick.

Soshi calmly brought up one arm and blocked the leg easily. "Fuzen, are you even trying?"

Moka was stunned by what she was seeing. Her rosary bead wasn't a bead right now it was a red slit eye watching the fight going on before Moka.

Fuzen growled. _'This is impossible! I am an elite Vampire, how can this little runt be evading and blocking my moves?!' _Fuzen's dark purple-red youki began to surround him the air in the area turned heavy.

Moka was barely standing. This youki was immense, dark, powerful.

Soshi didn't look even fazed from the immense power blowing around him. "Your power's pretty good Fuzen...But it's not much compared to mine." The boy crossed his arms in front of him in a X fashion. The area began to quiver and shake, rocks lifted up, the ground began to crack around them. Finally Soshi thrust his arms with his fists clenched and screamed as his own power erupted around him in a strange wind like fashion. The wind roared for several minutes before massive white flames erupted around him in a fire storm, which became a single massive aura around him, and then it condensed to more fit his body and it was very bright.

Fuzen was shocked. "No way!"

Moka felt the boy's power washing over her. It was easily as strong as her youki only without the malice or darkness in it. If a Shinso vampire's aura was darker than the blackest abyss then a Super Tenkian's aura was brighter than even the sun itself.

Karin was running when this familiar power hit her senses. "That is Soshi-kun's power I'm sensing! Looks like he's primed for a fight!"

Soshi got back into his fighting stance. "Let's go you creep."

Fuzen smirked. "Let's go then boy!"

The young vampire and child Tenkian then both charged at each other and collided with twin punches.

Soshi and Fuzen than began to both trade blows. Soshi being smaller and faster quickly gained the upper hand. He rammed his fist into Fuzen's gut and then uppercutted the vampire, but Fuzen managed to recover though.

Moka was in awe at the little boy's strength despite being much smaller and leaner than Fuzen. The eye on her rosary suddenly became a gem again.

Fuzen snarled. _'I must find a way to get the upper hand...'_ He then smirks and then kicks up some dirt and sends it into Soshi's face.

"Ah you cheater! My eyes!" The young Tenkian rubbed his eyes to clear the irritant.

Fuzen smirked and then lunged forward actually landing a blow on the smaller boy, he rammed his foot into Soshi's stomach and sent him crashing into the nearby tombstones.

Moka ran towards the boy worried. "Soshi-kun!" She was surprised as Soshi was back up on his feet with some blood dribbling down his lips and some leaves and gravel debris in his hair.

"It's ok Moka-san, I can take much harder hits than that..." Soshi smiled and wiped the blood from his lips. He moved forward to continue his fight with Fuzen. But however, he tripped on a piece of tombstone that broke off when he crashed through them. The boy stumbled and reached around for something to regain his balance, his fingers brushed something cold and he reached and felt something cold and metal and pulled. There was a 'Clink' sound.

Soshi blinked as he looked at what was in his hand, it was Moka's rosary crucifix.

Moka was surprised. "My rosary...It came off?" There was a dull pink light that erupted from Moka darkening the entire area into night with a pink moon, a flurry of bats suddenly flew down and surrounded Moka, disappearing into her very body as she transformed. Her hair turned a silver color, her eyes became red with slit pupils, her body grew more mature looking, her nails lengthened, and a massive energy emanated around the area. Then the bats all flew away to reveal the transformed Moka.

Soshi was in awe._ 'Wow, so that's Moka-san's true form.'_

Fuzen was surprised. _'Wow she's beautiful!'_

Karin felt this demonic power._ 'This energy..'_ It was really strong but still nothing compared to her own demonic power.

The new Moka looked to Fuzen. **"To think a fellow vampire would stoop so low as to pick on a young child, it's disgraceful to our kind." **her voice was deeper and sounded more womanly. Her red eyes narrowed at Fuzen who flinched. **"You claim to be worthy of me?"**

Fuzen grinned. "Why yes Moka-chan, we are both powerful vampires are we not?"

Moka spoke coldly. **"You have not earned the right to be so familiar with me."**

"You will be mine!" Fuzen charged and threw a punch at Moka only for the silver-haired beauty to easily catch it with one hand.

**"This is all you can do? You are a disgrace to vampires." **Moka said and she then leapt at Fuzen and kicked him in the head. **"Know your place!"**

Fuzen went flying through the area and crashed through all the tombstones and trees. He was knocked unconscious after 15th stone and he stopped at the cliff itself being embedded in it.

Soshi ran up to silver-haired Moka. "So this is the true you Moka-san? How cool!" He smiled.

Moka looked at the Tenkian boy. **"You aren't afraid of me?"**

"No why would I be?" Soshi asked his smile getting brighter. "We're friends!"

Moka looked surprised. **"You want to be my friend?" **She recalled watching behind the rosary seal his fight with Fuzen, before he released her. She then smirked and walked over to the boy, she knelt down and placed one hand on his shoulder. **"You interest me Soshi, you are so young, yet you have the power to rival even a vampire. Perhaps I will take you on your offer to be friends."**

"Thank you Moka-san." Soshi replied.

Moka gave a very slight smile.** "No Soshi, thank you."**

"Why Moka-san?" The little Tenkian tilted his head in a way that made even Inner Moka want to cuddle him, but she just managed to slightly suppress the Shota urge.

**"You fought to protect my other self, you have been nothing but kind to her since you met." **Moka explained. She then leaned in closer and stroked the little boy's cheek in an almost tender manner. **"My other self is already quite fond of you Soshi, and your blood is delicious...It is very intoxicating."** She almost orgasmed from remembering how good his blood was from her outer self drinking it.

Soshi blushed at her praise. Moka took her rosary crucifix from his hand.

**"It's been a while since I was awakened...I'm still drowsy." **Moka then placed her crucifix back on the chain. **"Until we meet again, you just keep watching over my other self, ****Kay ****Soshi?" **The chain glowed and then Moka reverted back to her more girlish pink haired self and fell.

Soshi caught the now sleeping vampiress in his arms. _'Wow Moka-san, you're much stronger than I first thought!' _He suddenly felt a familiar presence and smiled. "Karin-chan? Is that you?"

A girl's voice answered him and it sounded really close, right beside him. "Yes Soshi-kun, it's been a while since we've last seen each other hasn't it?" Another beautiful girl then phased out of the tree beside him. She looked 15 and had long raven hair and crimson eyes like the other Moka's, only her red eyes had a permanent glow to them along with several rings around her cat-like pupils. She wore a black dress.

Soshi looked at her and asked. "I take it that's your 'disguise' Karin-chan?"

Karin smiled. "I can't fool you can I Soshi-kun? Yes this is my 'human' form" She then then pulled Soshi into a hug. "I missed you Soshi-kun, I'm glad you finally came to Yokai. I'm actually a second year but I held back, waiting for you..."

"Thank you Karin-chan, I missed you too." Soshi replied. "Oh, this is Moka-san."

Karin explained. "I know who she is Soshi-kun. I met her once before, I even know of your human friend Tsukune Aono."

"You know of Tsukune-san?" Soshi inquired.

"Yes I do," Karin leaned down and kissed Soshi on the forehead. "I'm happy that you made your first human friend Soshi-kun."

Soshi blushed. "Thank you Karin-chan."

Karin stroked his cheek. "You've had a very eventful first day haven't you Soshi-kun? You meet a human and another vampire as your first friends here, then you have your first fight."

Soshi smiled. "I think I'm going to like it here Karin-chan!"

Karin giggled. "And I'll be able to bare this place better now that you're here Soshi-kun."

The Bus driver had been watching from the cliff and chuckled as he took a drag of his cigarette. "You are awfully young for _this_ place kiddo...Good luck to you."

Fuzen woke up moments later and vowed revenge. Saizo was found and taken to the infirmary.

The next morning, Soshi stood outside the gate that would lead him into the school. He smiled. "This place is fun! I swear mom can be such a worry wart, Yosho-sensei too. I can handle some things myself." He smiled thinking of his father/brother-figure, the man who brought his family and the other survivors of Tenki's destruction here to Earth. Yosho was a Dragon yokai of immeasurable power and had helped Soshi's family ever since he brought them here, helped adjust to their new home-planet. He even trained Soshi in martial arts which was one of the reasons why Soshi was leaner and more fit that most 10 year old boys and the fact that Soshi was also a super-powered alien helped too.

"Soshi-kun! Good morning! Whatcha doing!" Moka called running up and hugging Soshi from behind.

Soshi looked back and smiled."Oh morning Moka-san."

"Hello Moka-chan..." Karin greeted as she partially phased from the ground in front of Moka.

Moka jumped letting Soshi go. "Eek! Lady Karin don't do that!"

Karin grinned as she fully came up from the ground. "If you were a true vampire, you wouldn't be jumping like that Moka-chan." She then and hugged Soshi from behind. "Good morning Soshi-kun."

"Morning Karin-chan." Soshi greeted back. The young Tenkian then looked into the distance with a smile. "Karin-chan, Moka-san, let's go!"

Karin nodded. "I'm with you Soshi-kun."

"Me too!" Moka piped up.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the human world in a large beautiful manor, a beautiful tall woman was really worried. She stood 6'4 and was pacing back and forth. She had long silver hair and the same eyes as Soshi. She wore a white shirt which strained because of her large I cup breasts, and blue jeans. Her name was Lucretia, Soshi's over protective mother. Lucretia was 34 years old in earthling years but looked no older than in her 20s, Tenkians had immensely long lifespans, they were comparable in their life-spans to even vampires. Lucretia was over 34000 years old in her kind's time, as one earth year equaled 100 Tenki years, 10 earth years equaled 1000 Tenki years and so on and so forth. Tenkians had the gift of eternal youth, they aged differently than earthlings and once they hit their 20s physically they stopped physically aging permanently.

"Oh why hasn't Soshi-kun called yet?!" Lucretia said worried.

"Mom relax, I'm sure he's just distracted with his school work or is exploring that school, from what I heard Yokai is a really big place." A girl who resembled a carbon copy of Lucretia said without looking up from her magazine. This girl looked to be 19 and was over 19000 years old in her kind's years. Her hair was kept in a ponytail and she had blue eyes. Her outfit was a simple blue dress. This was Soshi's eldest sister Aiko Niji.

Lucretia narrowed her eyes at her eldest. "I know that Ko-chan, he is smart even for our kind. But my little Soshi-kun is still so young! He's barely just reached over 1000 years!"

Aiko replied calmly. "He certainly is very mature mentally for just reaching over 1000 years old. Most of our kinds' males don't reach full mentally maturity until they hit 1600 and beyond."

"Where are Akemi-chan, Ai-chan, and Megumi-chan?" Lucretia asked noticing the absence of her other daughters.

Aiko turned the page of magazine. "Eh Akemi and Ai are staying at a friends' house and Megumi's at a karate tournament. It's just you and me right now mom."

Lucretia sighed. "I guess it's a good thing I sent Yosho over there, he'll keep watch over Soshi-kun."

Aiko nodded. "Yeah I know mom, we can completely trust Yosho with otouto-kun's safety."

Lucretia agreed. "Yes after all he was the one who brought us all to Earth after our beloved original world Tenki was destroyed."

Outside the gate, a tall man stood gazing at the school, he stood 6'5. He was moderately muscled enough to be ripped but not overly bulky he is built for both speed and power. He has short black hair with traces of silver in it, it waved in the slight breeze. he has dark sapphire blue eyes. A tattoo decorated his right shoulder, it was the image if a katana blade pointing downward with a winged serpent coiled around it bordered by two eastern dragons going in a circle nose to tail. his outfit is a dark blue sleeveless top with silver trim that is tight enough to show off a hint of his muscle tone and black combat cargo pants and black finger-less gloves.

The man spoke in a deep strong tone. "Soshi is at this school and I heard that bastard Mikogami allowed him to be attacked without sending any assistance." The man's pupils narrowed into slits like those of a reptilian and a silver star-burst pattern was around his pupil. He began to glow blue like that of lightning before the the glow faded and the man vanished with a clap of thunder.


	2. Chapter 2: The Succubus

******Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario Vampire, Hellsing or any anime mentioned here, I only own most of the OCs that will appear and I don't make any money or profit from this story, this fic is from the depths of my imagination**

******Warning: Straight Shota: A young boy is sought after by older girls and has a harem of them, if you don't like this type of relationship then don't read.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Succubus**

In the headmaster's office, Mikogami was chuckling as he spied on little Soshi. _'This boy, he could be the one to unite humans and monsters, his innocence and pure-heart could be enough to unite everyone with the help of the human Tsukune Aono.' _He knew about the boy's already close bond with the daughter of the Vampire King Alucard.

There were footsteps and then a tall imposing man walked in and stopped before Mikogami, his eyes were blue with a silver star burst pattern and slit pupils like those of a reptile. This man was Yosho, the High Dragon lord, and Soshi's sensei. The one who brought the infant Soshi and his family to Earth and helped take care of him over the years.

Mikogami was crushed through his desk and plastered onto the floor not even able to move or breathe because of the immense power holding him down.

**"Alright Mikogami, explain yourself..."** Yosho said in a deep rumbling voice (Think Shenron/Porunga voice). **"Why did you allow my pupil, the last living male Tenkian to be attacked? Even though thanks to my training, he's ready for practically any opponent."**

Mikogami could barely breathe from the dragon's power.

**"Let me guess, it was all part of your plan to manipulate my student." **Yosho growled, the dragon lord then drew his unique blade and pointed it at the frozen dark lord.** "Mikogami, I will warn you...Do not attempt to manipulate my student as you do yours...Soshi is only here because he wanted to be...And to make sure you don't pull any of your dirty tricks I'll be working here too. I have just the teaching position in mind."**

Mikogami could only nod weakly.

Yosho then sheathed his blade. **"It seems I've gotten my **message across." His voice returned to its human form tone. The dragon lord turned and left the Headmaster's office.

Mikogami got up releasing a breath. "He really is a true monster." He muttered in a frightened tone.

Soshi had visited Tsukune in the infirmary again today. The older human boy smiled and told Soshi that it would only take 4 more days of rest, before he could be released. Soshi even met the three girls who helped Tsukune here. He was happy his first friend had some constant company, it would be rather boring being in the infirmary alone. Now the young Tenkian was walking to class. Normally the girls would be trying to get at him, but not now. Karin his closest and dearest friend (girlfriend/mate after Soshi gets the talk) was within the shadows keeping guard. When the girls tried to come near the boy, a large shadowy canine outlined with red-light and multiple demonic red eyes leapt out of the shadows snarling at them, this was no mere hell-hound, this was a hell-wolf; one of Karin's familiars. The girls backed off and then the shadowy beast retreated back into the shadows.

Soshi suddenly heard other boys gasp and shout.

"Hey look!"

"It's her! It's Moka! She looks even cuter than usual...Like there's a golden light all around her..."

Moka was walking minding her own business. She gave a kind cute smile.

The boys were blown away.

"So...Bright! So bright!"

"Moka Akashiya...The hottest girl in school...Ever!"

In the shadows, Karin scoffed in disgust. _'And they call themselves monsters pathetic, daddy would whip this bunch of wimps back into shape.'_ She contemplated eating a few of them to reduce the stupidity her young beloved would face; but then she decided not to as these guys were canon fodder and probably wouldn't taste so good and she would rather not have these weaklings as familiars, they would be utterly useless.

Moka looked around until she spotted a familiar boy.

"Morning Moka-san!" Soshi waved his raised arm excitedly to see one of his first friends here.

"Morning Soshi-kun!" Moka pulled him into a hug.

The older boy complained in protest.

"Moka with a boy?! I won't stand for it!"

"That brat again! Why him?! Why him?!"

Soshi felt several energies being aimed at him but it didn't even faze the young Tenkian. _'Why are they so upset at me? Moka-san and I are friends.'_

Karin smiled baring her razor-sharp teeth which gleamed white in the shadows, her eyes glowed brightly like two crimson beckons of death ,anyone who looked into the shadows and saw this would definitely die of fright. _'Looks like Soshi-kun found his first concubine.' _She saw the other boys glare and release their youki at her beloved and released some of her blood-lust directly at them._ 'It's not Soshi-kun's fault he's more attractive than you morons.'_

The boys suddenly froze in sheer terror and then they looked into the shadows besides Soshi and then wished they didn't Many demonic red eyes were staring at them and then the same number of fang-filled mouths opened and gnashed hungrily, drool dripping down the fangs. Then all the mouths combined into one giant fang-filled maw which grinned hungrily at them, drooling. They all fainted in terror and when they did the giant maw and all the other red eyes closed and disappeared, leaving just one set of glowing red eyes.

Moka blinked seeing all them faint. "What happened?"

Soshi knew instinctively what had just happened._ 'Karin-chan decided to scare them a little.'_

Moka was confused wondering what scared those boys.

Karin laughed reading Moka's current thoughts. _'Poor naive Moka-chan, you really have a lot to learn.'_

"Soshi-kun." Moka said. "It must be hard being the only Tenkian here. But I'm here for you. If there's anything I can do...Just ask, okay?"

Karin rolled her eyes._ 'I need to test her to see if she's truly worthy of being with Soshi-kun, if she can truly protect him if I'm off hunting somewhere.'_

Soshi nodded. "Thank you Moka-san."

Moka drew closer to the boy. "Sure Soshi-kun, I will protect because I...I..." she blushes as she draws closer. they are soon face to face.

Soshi blinks.

Karin narrowed her eyes. _'I don't really blame her...Soshi-kun's blood is divine...'But he is MINE. She will ask permission from me before drinking from him.'_ she nearly orgasmed in her panties remembering the last time she tasted his blood.

Before Moka could bite Soshi, a shadowy tendril extended and cut in-between them and Karin emerged from it. Her red eyes burned into Moka's emerald.

The vampire princess gave a stern look."Moka-chan, as you're a fellow Vampire I understand the need to drink blood even if I don't have to feed as often as you do...But you will ask me permission before drinking Soshi-kun's blood...I let the other two times go as I didn't know you then. But I will not let this go on anymore..."

"Lady Karin, I humbly ask your permission to drink some blood from Soshi-kun." Moka asked.

Karin looked to Soshi. "Soshi-kun, are you ok with Moka-chan drinking your blood?"

Soshi smiled. "Of course Karin-chan and Moka-san doesn't need to ask me permission I will willingly let her drink my blood just as you may if you need it Karin-chan."

Karin blushed at his smile, she was again reminded why she loved him so much. She vowed to mark him as her mate and give him the 'Talk' really soon.

Moka blushed touched by his words._'Soshi-kun, thank you!'_

Karin replied. "Okay then Moka-chan, you have my permission to drink Soshi-kun's blood whenever you need it as long as he's willing to allow it."

"Thank you for your kindness Lady Karin...and thank you Soshi-kun." Moka said happily. She then knelt down and then bit his neck, slurping noises where heard as she drank her fill of his blood.

Soshi had a very high pain tolerance thanks to Yosho's training and his own enhanced alien endurance.

Soshi then got up after Moka released him, his skin already healed. "I'll be back Karin-chan, Moka-san, I'm going exploring."

"Ok Soshi-kun." Moka called back as the little boy walked off exploring.

Karin vanished into the shadows to follow him. "I know Soshi-kun can handle himself, but I just want to spend this time with him, it's been 5 years since I last saw him."

Moka watched the vampire princess meld with the shadows. _'How does she do that?'_

Soshi was looking around the grounds. "It's amazing how old and rotted everything looks, it's be expected of a monster school."

"Oh...Ohhh...S...Someone please..." Said a weak voice.

"Huh?" Soshi turned to see a very cute girl with light blue hair on her hands and knees on the ground. This girl had a purple scrunchy with a yellow star in her hair. She wore a tight yellow sweater which showed off her huge breasts, green skirt, white stockings, and black shoes. Her eyes were a beautiful violet.

Karin read the girl's mind and laughed. _'This girl is only acting like she's weak! She plans to 'Charm' the first boy who 'helps' her! Ooh and it looks like she has a whole little plan to gather male followers, Soshi-kun is a Tenkian and immune to mind-manipulation of all kinds, this should be amusing.' "Soshi-kun help her."_

_"Really Karin-chan? You don't mind?" _Soshi inquired.

Karin replied._ "Not at all, you'll gain another friend!"_

_"Ok!"_ Soshi exclaimed happily. He ran over and assisted the girl. "I'll help you."

"Oh thank you so much." The girl said gratefully. She looked down at the little boy before her and blushed at his looks._ 'KAWAII He's so adorable! Maybe he'll join my plan!'_

Karin was laughing so hard the shadows were shaking._ 'What a naive little girl!'_

"Who's laughing?" The girl asked.

Soshi shrugged. "I'm not sure."

The girl looked to the little boy and hugged him, his face directly level with her breasts. "I haven't thanked you properly for helping me! My body has always been weak. Please look into my eyes."

Soshi's own aquamarine eyes looked up into her violet gaze.

"My name is Kurumu Kurono. Let's be friends...Okay?" the newly named Kurumu said smiling sweetly.

Soshi had enhanced alien vision, he saw tiny ripples emanating from her eyes. They entered his eyes and tried to manipulate his brain. Sadly for Kurumu, she had never met a Tenkian before. Soshi's super alien brain was immune to all forms of mind-control; when they reached it the hypnosis waves deflect away harmlessly. The boy blinked confused. "Your eyes are really pretty Kurumu-san. Is that why you wanted me to see them?"

Kurumu was shocked._ 'He's not a bumbling mess...But how? Unless he's too young, but I heard he was a genius! Could it be I simply didn't use enough strength in my Charm?'_ Then she remembered his compliment about her eyes and blushed._ 'He called my eyes pretty! He's so sweet and cute!'_

Kurumu heard a girl's voice.

"Soshi-kun?"

It was Moka who got worried and came to check on Soshi.

Soshi wiggled out of Kurumu's arms and waved at Moka. "Hi Moka-san!"

Moka asked. "Soshi-kun? Who is she?"

Soshi smiled. "She's Kurumu-san!"

Kurumu then quickly hugged the boy whose height was directly face level with her breasts. "Thank you for helping me Soshi-kun. See you later." The blue-haired girl quickly left.

Soshi blinked the recent event still within his mind.

Karin grinned from the shadows._ 'Looks like another concubine is found.'_

Moka was really confused on the earlier events. Soshi had gone to his dorm room and discovered a large black coffin with a red inner coating laying right next to his bed. Soshi knew that it belonged to Karin as he could smell her scent on it; like most non-human species alien or monster, Tenkians had enhanced senses of sight and smell far superior to any earthling, they need those enhanced senses to help find food .

Moka was walking thinking about what occurred earlier. She didn't know the reason but she was disturbed at Kurumu's affection towards Soshi.

A more mature version of her own voice piped up in her head. **_"Enough...Quit spacing out...Don't let your guard down."_**

Moka quickly jolted and looked around. "Huh?! Wh-What?! Who? That voice...?"

"So...They say you're a vampire." Said a familiar voice.

Moka gasped and looked up to see Kurumu sitting on the stair-rail just above her.

Kurumu had a smug smile on her cute face. "It's quite the gossip in Class 1. Moka Akashiya-Right?"

Moka accused. "You! The girl who was just with Soshi-kun! When did you get so friendly with..."

Kurumu hopped down and landed a few feet away from Moka.

The boys cheered.

Whoa! So graceful!"

"Did you see that?!"

"And so petite...Except for her...Her..."

"Incredible! She's almost as cute as Moka! Impossible! Who **is** she!?"

"I am the Succubus Kurumu Kurono. And I am here...To defeat you." Kurumu announced.

**Bite Sized Monster Dictionary: **

**Succubus: A female spirit identified since the Middle Ages who enters the dreams of sleeping me to seduce them. **

Moka blinked. "Wait. Isn't it against the rules to reveal your identity?"

Kurumu pointed to Moka. "I can't stand it! An airhead like you getting in the way of** my **grand plan!"

Karin who was hiding within the shadows snickered. _'What a naive girl you are!'_

Moka looked confused. "P-Plan?"

Kurumu smiled smugly and performed a seductive pose. "Heh...My plan to enslave the entire male student body! Operation Yokai Harem!" Behind her the boys drooled and swooned over the beautiful bluenette.

Moka was just speechless, not knowing what to say.

Kurumu envisioned herself skipping through the hall with many lovesick boys swooning. "My plan was infallible. Every boy in the school would be mesmerized by my beauty. Until..." Kurumu glared at Moka and got right in her face and it was seen that Kurumu was a couple of inches shorter than the pink haired vampiress.

"You came along! And the fools for you instead I will never lose in a battle of feminine charm! Do you hear?!"

The boys were shaking at the tension between the two girls._ 'Jealousy! Intense jealously! A refreshing level of jealousy, in fact.'_

Kurumu declared. "That's why I decided to show you that you don't have a chance against me...By stealing you little boyfriend from you!" A giant image of Soshi smiling appeared.

Moka gasped. "No! Leave Soshi-kun out of this!"

Karin narrowed her glowing eyes into a dark glare at Kurumu in the shadows._ 'If she thinks I will let her use my Soshi-kun to get to Moka, she's got another thing coming!'_

Kurumu deduced. "When I got close, I noticed...He has a very pleasant scent doesn't he? Almost like a human.." she then laughed. "Is his blood tasty? Is that what you use him for? Good luck finding another food source...After I take him from you!"

Karin smirked like her father would. _'Foolish little girl, he's not Moka's; he's **mine**.'_

Moka protested. "That's not true...I don't 'use' him..."

"Moka-san!" Called a familiar voice.

Both girls jolted hearing it.

Soshi came running up. "Oh here you are! Sorry about that, I was just looking at my dorm and I found Karin-chan's coffin in it..."

Karin smiled gently within the shadows._ 'Of course, as I will make you my mate soon; I must be at your side at all times Soshi-kun.'_

Kurumu instantly hugged the little boy pushing his head in-between her large breasts. "Ooo! It's my brave little hero! How can I ever thank you, Soshi-kun?"

Moka watched increasingly getting irritated for some reason that couldn't be explained yet.

Soshi was confused on her actions. _'What was she doing and why do I feel weird in my stomach? Maybe Karin-chan can answer.'_ He easily pulled himself out having higher physical strength.

Karin narrowed her eyes. _'That little succubus is certainly daring...I'll have to teach her a lesson.' _The vampire princess had decided that after dealing with Kurumu, today is the day she gives Soshi 'the talk' and then mark him as her mate; no more waiting, she's through with waiting and is staking her claim as his main mate.

Moka protested at their closeness. "No, Soshi-kun! Kurumu's tricking you! She isn't really nice! Get away from her!

Kurumu held one hand to her forehead and swooned dramatically. "Why? Why is she saying such terrible things? Ohhh...Another fainting spell! Soshi-kun...Catch me!"

The little boy being the pure and kind soul he was easily stopped Kurumu from falling.

Kurumu saw she was close enough. _'Charm!' _this time she put much more power into her charm ability. But a Succubus cannot ensnare even a young Tenkian as their minds are far superior to any non-alien being. It failed again.

Soshi blinked and looked to Moka.

The pink-haired vampire pleaded. "Please believe me..she's going to devour you, Soshi-kun!"

Karin grinned darkly at Kurumu. _'No she won't cause if she even tried that I would devour her...' _

Kurumu shivered having a feeling like someone just walked over her grave. She knew if her Charm didn't work, she had better try to kiss him. Kurumu quickly picked up the boy and made a run of it.

Karin narrowed her eyes. _'Well ,that was unexpected and clever of her.'_

Moka freaked out really worried. "Ahhh Soshi-kun! What do I do?!"

"We go after her of course baka." Karin replied phasing from the wall beside her.

Moka jumped. "Lady Karin!"

Karin's eyes glowed. "Moka, I will show your the strength of a true vampiress, I sensed your true power when Soshi-kun removed your rosary yesterday you could only match me when I fight at a quarter of my full strength."

Moka was surprised. _'She's that powerful?'_

_"Oh so naive Moka-chan, you have no idea of the true depth of my powers."_ Karin replied in her mind. "Anyways come on, let's go rescue Soshi-kun from that girl." Karin teleported going after Kurumu.

Moka nodded. "Right lady Karin." She followed as best she could. But Kurumu's words come back into her mind. "Why do I like Soshi-kun? Is it really only for his blood? am I really just...?" She nearly cried.

The same voice from earlier came back, Moka's rosary lifted to reveal a red eye in place of the gem. _**"Fool! That Succubus is tricking him!"**_

Moka stopped startled. "Eep!"

_**"Charm...A typical Succubus spell for enslaving **_**_men."_**

"Wh-What's that...? A voice from my rosario?" Moka asked.

The voice explained._**"I am your other self...Speaking from deep within your psyche...Using the Rosario as a medium..."**_

"My other self?" Moka inquired.

Inner Moka replied._** "A ****succubus is a demon who confounds men. It's said that man who s kissed by one will be her slave forever...You better hurry before that poor boy is lost for good!"**_

_'Soshi-kun!'_ Moka thought worried and then ran faster.

Kurumu had led Soshi into an empty room in the infirmary.

Soshi was confused as Kurumu pushed him onto the bed. "Kurumu-san, what are you doing?"

Kurumu crawled on top of the boy.

Soshi felt his face heat up for some reason. _'The weird feeling in my stomach is back.'_

_'He is just so young and innocent... and adorable! I definitely want him as a member of my male harem.' _Kurumu thought with a deep blush. "Soshi-kun, you'll be my first you know.."

Soshi's face turned pink. He didn't know why but those words sent a really weird unexplained feeling through him.

Kurumu lowered her face to his to seal the deal. _'Just one kiss and it will all be over! Soshi-kun will be mine!'_

Soshi suddenly stopped her by moving his face away. "No I can't sorry Kurumu-san, I'm not too sure why you're doing this. But there's someone else. I won't betray her."

Kurumu was shocked. "No way! How can you resist me?!" She quickly pushed Soshi away. "Do you want **her** so much more?!"

Soshi sensed things were getting really tense. He jumped back and got into a fighting stance._ 'Her energy is increasing.'_

Kurumu crouched over holding her face in shame. "I humiliated myself for you! I even acted weak for you!" Purple leather appendages erupted from her back, shockingly without ripping through her sweater and unfolded to reveal that they were purple bat-like wings.

Soshi blinked. _'Wings? She's a winged monster of some kind.'_

A long spade-tipped tail stuck out from under Kurumu's skirt, her nails extended greatly forming long thin blade-like claws, her ears became elfin in nature.

Kurumu yelled. "Now I'm mad!" She then flew at Soshi with one clawed hand cocked back to strike. "Whatever she loves-I will destroy!"

Soshi narrowed his eyes. _'I have no choice! Karin-chan likes it when we fight together.' _The little boy shot towards Kurumu with his fist cocked back.

"Is that so Kurumu? I'm afraid I have a little problem with your plan." Said a voice.

The two combatants froze as Karin emerged from the wall.

"Who are you?! Where's Moka?!" Kurumu demanded.

Karin narrowed her eyes."Such a rude girl." Karin then blurred forward and Kurumu was flung through the window.

Kurumu couldn't even see the punch that knocked her outside.

Moka came running in. "Soshi-kun!"

Soshi turned. "Moka-san?"

Moka explained "I'm sorry I got you into this. That girl is a succubus. She has some grudge against me and she trying to get back at me by going after you."

Soshi blinked. "A succubus? I thought I recognized her style of manipulation, it must have been her Charm ability she tried to use on me earlier today."

"She tried to charm you?" Karin inquired. "Oh this girl is going to get it. First I'll play with her a little." She then jumped out to meet Kurumu in the air.

Kurumu demanded again. "Who the hell are you and why are you interfering?!"

Karin smirked while staying in the air. "My name is Karin Tepes (Alucard's actual last name when he was still human) Victoria and I am a Vampire just like Moka is."

Kurumu sneered. "A vampire huh?! Then I'll take my anger at Moka out on you!"

Karin grinned and spread her arms out. "Go ahead and try girl, I'll let you vent your anger out."

"Fine! If that's how you want to play 'vampire'!" Kurumu flew by Karin and slashed cutting her arms off, blood flowed from the stumps.

Karin just stood there with her grin growing larger. "Is that it?"

"Shut up!" Kurumu flew by and cut Karin's legs off, more blood spilled coating the ground red.

Karin's limbless body fell to the ground with a sickening splat and yet her grin never wavered, instead it seemed to grow even more crazed.

Moka was horrified. "W-What is she doing? She's getting cut up Soshi-kun!" She looked to see the boy's reaction; but he just stood there calmly watching.

Soshi explained. "It's alright Moka-san, that's just how Karin-chan fights; she gets it from her father. He does the same thing, playing around with his foes for a while before getting down to serious fighting."

Karin just laughed. "Is that it? I barely felt those cuts!"

Kurumu was shocked, the girl lost her arms and legs and says she barely felt them?! Kurumu was getting scared and upset now. "S-Shut up! I'll kill you for real! I mean it!"

Karin laughed again. "Go ahead and try girl, I'll come back!"

Kurumu quickly flew down and grabbed the limbless Karin by her hair. "You won't make fun of me!"

Karin mocked her. "Aw poor little Succubus, your race is dying out and you need to have kids as soon possible."

"SHUT UP!" Kurumu poked Karin in the throat with her long blade-like claws and then slid across beheading her.

Moka was even more horrified than before. "N-No..."

Soshi watched. _'That's it then, after this Karin-chan will not play anymore.'_

Kurumu laughed. "I did it...I did it! I killed one of the invincible vampires! It was so easy!" Her tail wagged back and forth happily. She then smirked evilly down at Moka. "You're next Moka!"

Moka shivered and looked to Soshi. "Soshi-kun! Hurry remove my rosary!"

The boy didn't budge.

Moka looked worried. "Soshi-kun, hurry!"

Kurumu just laughed and dived down at them. "I guess he grew bored with you Moka!" She had one clawed hand aimed to strike.

When suddenly a massive swarm of bats appeared out of nowhere. Karin's head, limbs, and body were now gone.

"What the?" Kurumu watched as the bats all swarmed and gathered in one spot, the very spot Karin's 'corpse' was once located.

"W-What's happening?" Kurumu said watching transfixed.

The bats were all melding into a shape that looked somewhat familiar but couldn't be fully identified yet, but it had three red lights in the middle, meaning it was a face. The shape continued to form.

"Karin-chan is different from Moka-san, they're both vampires yes but of different types." Soshi explained. "Karin-chan cannot be killed by simply cutting her head off or piercing her heart, she also is immune to the effects of water, silver, and the sun. She is far beyond any vampire of her age." He looks to Moka's rosary. "Moka-san, your other self is strong; really strong, but she would be no match for Karin-chan."

Moka was stunned. Inner Moka watched through the rosary gem which became her eye.

Kurumu was shaking." No it can't be!"

But it was indeed so, Karin fully reformed from the bat flock. "Surprised aren't you succubus?" She grinned very manically baring razor sharp fangs. "Now I'm through playing around, you tried to charm my Soshi-kun and that cannot go unpunished." She briefly glanced to Moka. "Moka, watch closely, this is how a TRUE vampiress does battle." Black and crimson light erupted from Karin's body as she unleashed her youki for the first time in 2 years. Karin's shadow seemed to expand outward and cover the area making it almost pitch-black, the only light came from Karin's dark youki; many huge red slit eyes opened around them in the darkness.

Moka was shivering from the enormous power. _'Her power...It's so strong! She really is the strongest vampire of our age!'_

Inner Moka was speechless. She didn't want to believe Soshi, but he was right there was no way she would be any match against Karin.

Kurumu trembled from the massive dark energy that emanated from the ressurected girl. "Is...Is this the true power of a vampire?! No I won't lose! I can't!" She dove at Karin with her claws extended to strike.

Karin smirked and launched herself at Kurumu with her own long nails gleaming.

Kurumu screamed as blood spurted from a cut Karin had delivered to her back just below her wings. Kurumu's own swipe missed Karin completely.

"You're too slow succubus." Karin said, licking her bloody nails in an almost erotic manner. Her tongue lapped Kurumu's blood delicately off her fingers. "Mm but I must admit your blood tastes sweet." Kurumu's memories played in her mind, making the raven-haired vampire smile in amusement. "Oh what an interesting life you've lived up to now, who knew that was how succubi prepare to find their Destined One?"

"Hey that's invading privacy!" Kurumu yelled feeling violated.

"That's funny coming from a sex demon." Karin replied with an amused smirk on her beautiful face.

"Shut up!" Kurumu flew at her again and again tried to swipe at her.

Karin yawned. "This is getting boring succubus. I have some things to do today." She easily evaded Kurumu's swipe and gripped her by the tail.

"Oh! My tail!" Kurumu gasped.

Karin easily lifted the smaller girl over her head with one hand. "What if I pull your tail off? Will you remember your station succubus?" She then let go of Kurumu and then delivered a painful punch to Kurumu's gut sending her sailing (Further than any of Moka's kicks can do).

Kurumu crashed through many trees and hit her back hard on the last tree making her gasp in pain and she slid to the ground defeated.

Kurumu mumbled defeated. "I-I know my station."

Karin then walked towards Kurumu with a red glow around her body, which turned partially shadowed and many red eyes opened in it. "Oh really? I don't believe you." A huge shadowy mass covered in red eyes erupted from her arm with a large drooling maw filled with razor-sharp fangs.

Kurumu was quivering at the thing on Karin's back. "W-What are you?! You're no ordinary vampire!"

Karin smirked. "Unlike you soft weaklings here, I am a TRUE Monster to be feared." The shadow mass gave a sneer and then a loud demonic roar.

Moka definitely agreed with that as she was hiding behind Soshi quivering.

Kurumu was completely paralyzed with fear.

"I believe Moka mentioned something about you devouring Soshi-kun, well I will devour you to prevent that." Karin licked her lips with a crazed gleam in her glowing red eyes and the shadow beast was about to separate and swallow Kurumu whole. its maw opened releasing drool.

Karin's visage then softened as Soshi got in front of the terrified succubus.

"Karin-chan, there's no reason to do that." The boy replied. "I think Kurumu-san has learned her lesson. I recall hearing about the succubi struggling to survive."

Kurumu was shocked he was defending her even after what she had tried to do to him.

"I knew you would defend her Soshi-kun." Karin replied her body reverted to normal and the area returned to it's normal lighting. She smiled and walked up to him. "You wouldn't be my Soshi-kun if you just stood there and let me kill her." She pulled him into a hug for a while before releasing him.

Soshi walked over to Kurumu.

Kurumu was stunned as she took a closer look, the boy was well-muscled for his age but they were lean, meaning he had both strength and speed. Kurumu looked to his beautiful multi-colored eyes blushing slightly.

The young Tenkian held one hand out to help Kurumu up. "Kurumu-san? I know about your race's plight but this isn't the way to do it. My mom told me love comes when and where you least expect it. When you find your Destined One, you'll know for sure." He then gave a warm smile.

Moka, Kurumu, and Karin all blushed at his warm and inviting smile.

Kurumu agreed with him, crying tears of joy. "Y-Yes."

Soshi retired to his dorm after walking Moka to hers and helping Kurumu to the infirmary. The blue-haired girl kept looking at him longingly the whole way.

Soshi noticed the light was off. "Huh?" He turned it on only to meet a shocking sight, Karin was sitting on his bed wearing a red see-through nightgown. Her coffin was open though.

"Karin-chan? What's going on?" The boy questioned his face heating up and a weird feeling twisted his stomach but in a good way.

Karin smiled. "I can't wait anymore Soshi-kun. I have to tell you my true feelings."

"Ok?" Soshi climbed onto his bed. Karin then gently pushed him down. "Soshi-kun, I love you and not just as a friend...I want you to be my mate, I know it's early and your mother should've been the one do this; but I will give you 'the Talk'..."

Soshi blinked and his face heated up. _'Why do I get the feeling I will never view girls the same way after this?'_

Karin then first kissed the boy passionately, mixing her tongue with his. It lasted for almost 30 minutes, when they pulled apart; the boy was dazed by the first kiss received from a woman that was not his mother. Then Karin lowered her head to his neck and sunk her fangs into it. She drank a little blood and moaned in sheer ecstasy as it went down her throat, her panties were feeling damp. This was one of the few rare times she actually drinks his blood, Karin also transferred a small portion of her youki to Soshi. Karin slowly released Soshi's neck making sure to slightly drag her fangs to make her mark.

Karin smiled longingly at him. "At long last Soshi-kun, I have marked you as my mate; if any other monster girls want you, they will need to prove themselves worthy and truly love you as I do." She then placed one hand to his forehead. "Soshi-kun, I will give the talk in another way; I will give you the knowledge of what you need to do." Her hand glowed blue as she sent the boy the knowledge of what he would do to save his race; when he was a bit older.

Soshi's face turned redder and redder as he viewed all that knowledge, his genius brain absorbed it all and began to sort it. _'Oh wow, this explains a lot.' _He collapsed on his bed from knowledge overload with a really burning red face and blood dribbling from his nose.

Karin giggled. "I guess that was a little much for one night." She then scooped her young mate into her arms and went to her coffin which was large enough for both of them. "Goodnight my love." Normally at night she would go out for some quick feeding, but for tonight she would sleep with her little mate; plus his blood is all the feeding she needs, when she wants to drink from him. Tenkian blood is high in many vitamins and minerals that growing vampires need and it is even more tasty than human or animal blood.

The next day, Soshi was only half-listening as Moka explained what happened to her yesterday. His young but super-genius mind was still sorting out the new knowledge it was given to by Karin. The vampire princess was currently sleeping in their now-shared dorm room, as it was a very rare clear sunny day here at Yokai and Karin hated being out in clear sunlight; even if she's immune to it.

Moka noticed. "Soshi-kun? Is everything okay?"

The boy looked to Moka and blushed. "Y-Yeah Moka-san, just had a little trouble sleeping last night; so you're saying your rosario talked to you?"

Moka nodded. "Yes I wonder if that means it's weakening...Soshi-kun tell me the truth...If my rosario stopped working...Would you still like me?"

Soshi still flustered by what Karin did last night replied. "Of course! I don't care if you get scary or drink my blood! You're still Moka to me!"

"S-Soshi-kun..." Moka blushed.

"Moka-san..." Soshi blushed too.

"Good morning!" Kurumu called carrying a covered breakfast in her hands.

Moka was shocked. "Kurumu?! What are you doing here?!"

"I baked some cookies for you, Soshi-kun!" Kurumu exclaimed showing him the cookies.

Soshi was surprised. "Cookies? For me?" But then he was confused. "But why me?"

Kurumu blushed. "Remember what you know about me having to find my 'Destined One'?'

Soshi and Moka both nodded.

Kurumu declared. "Well, I have! And it's you, Soshi-kun!"

Soshi was shocked. "M-Me?!" He pointed to himself with wide circle white eyes.

Kurumu swooned. "You protected me from that demon woman! And you're so sweet and kind, I couldn't help but fall for you!" She and Moka gave each other intense stares.

Soshi was shocked at what he was witnessing. _'T-This is one of those cat-fights I've heard so much about!'_

Now the trio were on their way to class.

Kurumu called out. "Soshi-kun! Who should we invite to our wedding?"

Moka cried out. "Agh! She's gone insane! Soshi-kun, do something! Where's lady Karin?!"

Soshi just walked ahead flushed. "Sorry Moka-san! I have too much on my mind right now to worry about this and Karin-chan is sleeping, it's too bright for her right now."

The other boys all growled in envy.


End file.
